Familia
by AlejandroV
Summary: La familia va primero eso es bién sabido por todos. Pero para Naruto y su familia es es muy literal, ahora eso mismo lo pondrá en un aprieto. Es hora de elegir y tiene mucho de donde escoger. Ellas deberán ganar su aprecio y tratar de reparar errores del pasado. Multicross, Naruto x high school dxd x fairy tail x monster Musume.
1. Chapter 1

Esto se supone que debió ser publicado el 10 de este mes enero, pero por algún motivo no me dejaba acceder a mi cuenta. Pero ahora si puedo, así que aquí les traigo este multicross, no se si colocarlo como un Cross en el buscador, ya que se juntan high school dxd, fairy tail y monster Musume. De momento estará sólo, pero ya veré en que categoría colocarlo. Ustedes me dicen donde colocarlo.

Sin más aquí oes dejo esto

* * *

Alejado de la civilización de la gran ciudad, un lugar se mantenía oculto, cosa muy difícil si partimos del hecho que se a pocos kilómetros de la capital japonesa, Tokio.

Este lugar por muchos años que se remontaba a los tiempos donde los mujeres regían, pertenecía a una gran y noble familia. En este lugar dicha familia había construido su hogar, solo los que pertenecían a esta familia tenía acceso directo, cualquier otra persona solo podía soñar en ver lo que ocurría detrás de los altos muros que protegía el hogar. Hogar que por años se mantuvo de puertas cerradas, pero ahora bullía de vida. Múltiples personas se reunirán afuera de lo que parecen ser un castillo de la era feudal, entre las personas se verán generales del ejército, políticos y demás personas de gran influencia.

Tal conglomeración de personas no duras mucho, de pocos vehículos lujosos llegaron a llegar, la gran mayoría eran limusinas. En minutos de la gran multitud solo quedaba una persona en solitario. Dicha persona era lo que se podría tener un monumento a la belleza femenina. La mujer vestía un ceremonioso kimono de color gris, pero a pesar de la noble vestimenta aun la figura de la mujer era visible. Era atlética, sus piernas se podrían decir que eran largas firmes y torneadas, sus caderas de proporciones perfectas y su vientre totalmente plano, su busto aunque oculto era evidentemente grande, pero no exagerado. Su rostro era para muchos el de un ángel, pues su rostro tenía la forma redondeada de un corazón, delicado y sin imperfecciones, sus labios eran rosados los cuales solo imploraban ser besados, una pequeña nariz, sus ojos gris-violáceos eran hipnóticos. Aunque su característica más notable, era su cabello carmesí como la sangre, el cual ahora estaba atado en un complejo moño.

-Kushina-sama-

La bella dama gira su cabeza a un lado ante la mención de su nombre, a su lado una guardia de seguridad se posó.

-Dime, Toshiro-

La melodiosa voz de la mujer solo podría describir como el canto de una sirena, dulce, hipnótico, seductor y peligroso.

-Señorita ... están llegando- el guardia de seguridad respondió.

Kushina suspiro suavemente mirando al cielo que ya mostraba colores típicos del ocaso, pronto anochecería, el momento que tanto había esperado había llegado. Mirando al guardia hablo –Da la orden a los demás. Que los reciban y lleven a la sala, atiéndalos como es debido y avísenme cuando llegue mi hijo- la dulce voz dio paso a una voz firme como el acero -estaré con mi madre- con pasos calmados la peliroja se marchó a las profundidades del castillo que ella llamaba hogar.

El guardia de seguridad miro a su señora partir, algo pasaría y sin dudas él no quería estar allí cuando la bomba explotase. Un sonido de estática sonó en su oído, rápidamente llevo su dedo a su oído donde estaba el audífono de su intercomunicador.

-¿Que sucede? -

\- _Aquí central, Taicho. Las cámaras detectan algo, son tres vehículos _ _. Llamaron por la radio y nos dieron los nombres, todo parece correcto con ellos_ -

-Perfecto, cuanto tardaran en llegar-

\- _Aproximadamente diez minutos_ -

-Permíteles entrar, no quiero errores en esto. Y si Naruto-sama llega avísame, últimamente no está de humor como para errores-

\- _Copiado_ -

No muy lejos de la enorme propiedad en la serpenteante carretera que conducía al castillo una cámara observaba la cada vez más oscura carretera, observaba como un trío de limusinas conducían por la carretera.

El trío de lujosos vehículos eran en su totalidad de color negro mate, sus ventanas oscuras no permitían que miradas indiscretas observaran su interior.

Dentro de una de ella un hombre miraba por la ventana a su lado, el bosque una vez alegre con la magia del día, se oscurecía mediante la noche de la noche rápidamente sobre el dándole un aspecto sombrío.

-Señor, acabo de comunicarme con la seguridad del castillo, nos recibirán cuando lleguemos-

Las palabras de su conductor ni siquiera llamaron su atención, sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio.

-Gracias Ronald- respondió una mujer al lado del hombre.

Dentro del vehículo, un grupo de seis personas estaban sentadas en sus asientos, tres mujeres, dos hombres y un niño.

Siguiendo observando por la ventana el hombre mayor tuvo un nudo en su garganta cuando las grandes puertas fueron visibles, y un escalofrió grabado su espalda cuando las puertas se abrieron dándole permiso de entrar junto a su familia. Necesito cada gramo de valor para no comenzar un temblar de miedo.

-¿Padre, estas bien? -

Parpadeando un par de veces salió de su estado para observar a su hijo mayor.

-Estoy bien, disculpa Sirzechs- sonriendo trato de alejar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en su familia, pues adentro de ese castillo encontraría su salvación o su muerte.

Mirando a su hijo no pudo evitar compararse, ambos fácilmente pudieron confundirse como hermanos siendo el mayor. Sirzechs era alto, atlético y bien parecido, ojos azules verdoso, eran iguales incluso había heredado su cabellera carmesí, la única diferencia notable era una pequeña barba en forma de perilla que el poseía y su hijo no.

-Zeoticus- ante la mención de su nombre miro a su otro lado donde una bella mujer lo observaba, su esposa, bueno, ex -esposa –Rías te ha querido preguntar algo-

Suspirando negó a sí mismo, se dejó perder en sus pensamientos que no le estaba prestando atención a su familia.

-Lo siento Venelana- se disculpó con la que alguna vez fue su esposa.

Venelana negó con su cabeza a su ex marido. La mujer era hermosa, su aura era la de una dama, con una sonrisa dulce y materna, la dama estaba vestida formalmente en una trayectoria de negocios que solo acentúa sus curvas. Sus senos luchaban con la chaqueta que contienen por todos los medios que contienenlos, su cintura era pequeña sin mostrar algún vestigio de que alguna vez estuvo embarazada ni mucho menos dar una luz a sus dos hijos, sus piernas eran largas y tonificadas. Su rostro hermoso era solo la cereza del pastel, nunca creyó que una parte de sus hermanas otra mujer seria capaz de tal belleza, su cabello era un caos, pero aun así así un caos ordenado, castaño cortado hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos dulces eran de un color violeta profundo.

-Dime hija, que me pregunte- le pregunto a su única hija la cual estaba al lado de la mujer que fue su esposa.

Su hija Rias, era una belleza como su madre, de hecho era la mescla perfecta entre ambos, Rías le recordaba mucho a su madre cuando era más joven, con el único detalle de que era Rías peliroja y sus ojos eran azul verdoso. Aunque al ser mujer su madre había ganado.

-La abuela ... como es ella- la joven peliroja preguntó a su progenitor al no saber nada de la mujer que hacia poner así de nervioso a su padre aunque él lo negara.

Zeoticus aparto su mirada y enfocado a la nada, su madre, como era ella. Suspirando sonrió con algo de amargura, para luego volver a ver a su querida hija.

-Tu abuela es ... recta- dijo no encontrando las palabras correctas –no le gustan las personas que no tienen su valía, es elitista. Tiene la creencia de que solo los de sangre pura y leales merecen estar en el clan de allí su miedo, él tenía la sangre… pero lo segundo –aun así puede en ocasiones demostrar amor por aquellos que logran ganar su confianza- dijo rápidamente al ver un creciente nerviosismo en su hija.

-Según pude ver no somos los únicos, al parecer nuestras tías y primos afectados en la reunión- comento Sirzechs mientras observaba a su esposa a su lado la cualidad peinaba a su único hijo.

-Si ellas tienen problemas, eso quiere decir que ... - las palabras de Rías murieron en su garganta mientras recordaba a alguien en particular.

-Posiblemente-respondió Venelana a su hija –probablemente Naruto esté presente-

Ante la mención del joven hijo de Kushina tanto padre e hija cambiaron de ánimos. Zeoticus gano un profundo ceño, ese asunto no era una espina en su vida, no, era una estaca la cual estaba profundamente clavada.

Mientras Rías solo pudo mirar a su regazo donde sus manos se apretaban.

-Tranquila hermanita- Sirzechs le hablo tranquilizadoramente al ver la mirada triste de su joven hermana –si todo se vende bien, puedes hablar con Naruto y aclarar ciertas cosas-

Rias levanto la mirada y observo a su hermano mayor, asintiendo suspiro y alejo la tristeza de su ser, no era el momento ni la hora para lamentarse por cosas del pasado, era hora de arreglar las cosas y buscar la felicidad.

Observando a través de la ventana de su limusina no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver los magníficos jardines que ahora eran iluminados por los faroles que lo adornaban. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando la lejanía miro un gran invernadero.

-Oh… cuanta nostalgia- dijo la mujer mientras sus ojos miraban al invernadero –me preguntaba su querida hermana cuido de mis pequeñas- dijo comenzando a perderse en sus recuerdos-

-Mama, no deberías estar pensando en esas cosas- se quejó su único acompañante.

-Oh, querida. No hace falta preocuparse, todo saldrá bien ... yo me encargare de eso-sus dorados ojos brillaron intensamente mientras miraba a su única hija –pero dime, como está el pequeño Naru-chan, debe ser todo un hombre si gano la atención de mi pequeña Miia, quizás sea tan bueno como para satisfacerme a mí también

-¡Mamá! - grito su hija ante el descaro de su progenitora.

Ambas mujeres fácilmente pasarían por hermanas, ambas lucían con orgullo un radiante cabello carmesí que caía por su espalda hasta sus traseros, ambas también compartían unos ojos dorados como el oro. La figura de ambas era algo que ni las mejores modelos de competencia, denos grandes y firmes, piel perfecta libre de imperfecciones, cintura delgada, caderas anchas y piernas que median millas.

-JO JO JO JO JO- se reía la peliroja mayor como algún tipo de villano de película de muy bajo presupuesto, pero su risa dramática se detuvo y gano un aire bastante serio, algo muy raro en su personalidad burbujeante –recuerdas lo que te dicho

Su hija cabeceo en afirmación mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre.

-Comportarse con rectitud, mostrar sumisión a la matriarca, no hablar sin tener el permiso previo y no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad a mis adversarias-

-Exacto, recuerda Mia. Estos días serán duros, entraras en un mundo donde el juego es totalmente diferente. Pero recuerda que tú tienes la ventaja, tus primas han cometido errores con él, pero eso no quiere decir que bajes la guardia, tienes una adversaria dura entre ellas, y si los rumores son representativos de un gran obstáculo- sus ojos miraron hacia afuera del vehículo

Por su mente viajaron imágenes de sus hermanos y hermanas. Zeoticus, el pequeño revolucionario, él no era un problema para ella, con seguridad ella pudo afirmar que él ni quería estar allí.

Por su parte estaba Kushina, su hermana, con ella podría contar si jugaba bien sus cartas, su hija Mia era pura y una buena candidata. Junto con Kushina de su lado podrían convencer a su madre, el problema era su otra hermana.

-Irene-

Dicha mujer se encuentra en el último vehículo que ingresó a la antigua propiedad.

Como los demás la mujer observaba a su antiguo hogar, un ataque de nostalgia atacó su corazón, pero rápidamente lo suprimió. Tales sentimientos ahora mismo serian evidencia de debilidad, y ella era incompatible con eso.

Mirando el reflejo en el pequeño espejo de su maquillador se detalló, ella era peliroja con profundos ojos cafés, su rostro mostraba una rectitud y madures que la hacían irresistible, ella sabía que era deseada por los hombres, admitiría que eso alimentaban su ego, pero no quería decir que solo por algunas palabras bonitas que de cualquiera ella abre sus piernas, ese derecho solo lo podría tener un hombre.

Sus senos eran grandes y firmes, perfectos como ella misma, sus piernas torneadas y esbeltas, sus caderas fértiles eran grandes pero no desproporcionadas su vientre mantenido por su firmeza.

Ella era la mayor de las hermanas, ella era dura y firme como el acero, justo como su madre la formo, su madre le había dicho que la debilidad en su familia no era tolerada, ya que te llevaban un cometer errores. Cuánta razón había en las sabias palabras de su madre, en toda su vida solo había cometido un error y ese error casi la destruye, si no hubiera sido por su hermana menor Kushina ella probablemente habría muerto.

-Erza- llamo a la mujer frente a ella en el asiento.

-Madre-

Erza era su orgullo, y posiblemente su mayor fracaso, era su viva imagen cuando era igual de joven, su característico cabello carmesí estaba orgulloso en sus cabezas, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, pero eso no era suficiente, al igual que ella solo había cometido un error en su vida y eso fue suficiente como para arruinarla.

-Sobra decir que a partir de ahora debes de comportarte, esta oportunidad, es tu oportunidad, es mi oportunidad, tus errores del pasado me costaron mucho, ahora es momento que me pagues- la peliroja miro duramente a su hija, la cual le sostuvo la mirada, cosa que la enorgullecía, aunque nunca lo mostraría, a menos que ella se redimiera –recuerda, cuando estés frente a tu abuela cuida tu lengua y nada pasara para desfavorecerte, y cuida el pequeño despierte interés en ella y más importante… en su padre

Erza solo pudo mirar hacia abajo donde un pequeño bebe se alimentaba de uno de sus pechos. Haciendo de lado su postura rígida y seria, su rostro gano una sonrisa amorosa, el pequeño se había dormido. Acariciando su pequeña cabeza la cual estaba adornada por unos cuantos mechones carmesí, separo al pequeño de su seno del cual se alimentaba, limpiando su pequeña cara no podía evitar pasar uno de sus dedos por las mejillas de su hijo, esas marcas, sin dudas era hijo de su padre, el cual nombraro en un susurro.

-Naruto-

-Ya llegamos, alístate-

Fueron las palabras del trío de hermano y hermanas a sus hijas cuando las limusinas se detuvieron justo frente al gran castillo / mansión, la cual ahora mismo lucía más imponente que hace solo unos segundos. Los guardias al ver el trío de costosos vehículos estacionados se acercaron a las puertas y las abrieron.

En un acto de ejecución no antes ensayado los miembros principales de cada una de las familias salieron.

-Bienvenidos- el trío mayor de cabezas rojas miro a la bella dama vestida con un kimono de colores grises y negros frente a ellos –pasen por favor, los acompañantes a la sala de invitados-

-Le agradezco- respondió cortésmente el pelirojo mayor a la sirvienta –si no es mucha molestia quisiera saber sobre nuestra… -

-Nuestras hermana, pensé que ella nos recibirá — las palabras de Zeoticus se vieron interrumpidas por Irene quien miraba con dagas en los ojos a su hermano menor.

-Kushina-sama se encuentra ahora mismo con Mito-sama, como sabrán son momentos muy duros para el clan Uzumaki, y Kushina-sama querían acompañar a si madre en el duelo por su hijo fallecido-

Para Zeoticus fue un choque, su hermano muerto, estaban todos ellos reunidos, solo faltaba uno.

-Nagato- murmuro el pelirojo.

-Desafortunadamente Nagato-sama murió en circunstancias más allá de sus problemas de salud- explico la sirvienta.

-Quien lo mato- pregunto Irene.

-Me temo que no poseo esa información, si desean saber más les sugiero que me acompañen. Le diré a Mito sama y Kushina-sama de su llegada-

El trío de hermanos observaron a la doncella darles la espalda y abrir las puertas y pasar al interior del complejo.

Volteándose para darles indicaciones a sus hijas se encontraron con una imagen que solo pudo empeorar las cosas.

El trío de pelirojas menores, al ver a sus progenitores voltearse supo que debían avanzar. Fue en ese momento que el trío se convirtió, las pelirojas no dejaban de mirarse en busca de algún signo de debilidad, como un ladrón que busca un agüero para robar en una casa. Aunque rápidamente dos de ellas observaron el pequeño bulto que una de ellas cargaba protectoramente, no se necesitaría ser muy listo para saber que era un bebe.

Zeoticus maldijo al ver cierto parentesco entre el pequeño bebe y su sobrino, el hijo de Kushina. Mirando a su hija noto como disimuladamente se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba uno de sus puños, esto puede salir mal de muchas maneras, agradeciendo que su hija supiera controla en ese momento. Mirando a su hermana Irene la vio sonreírle oscuramente, esa maldita, así que aún lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Por su parte Miio, observar a su hija, ella podría sentir claramente la intención de matar que irradiaba, la intención que se calmó cuando ella envió la suya como advertencia hacia su hija. Esto era un problema, pero lo soluía, no significaba nada. Ella jugaría sus cartas y aseguraría su futuro, El de ella y su hija.

Irene por su parte disfruto del pequeño arrebato de la hija de su hermana pequeña, al menos la hija de Zeoticus supo controlarse, mirando a su hija la vio estoica e imperturbable, cosa que hizo sonreír, su sonrisa creció unos tornillos cuando el inocente bebe bostezo y se acomodó más en protector abrazo de su madre, apenas sintiendo el deseo de muerte hacia su joven vida, digno hijo de su padre y madre.

-Diríjanos por favor- pidieron Sirzechs a la dama quien le sonrió. Sirzechs sabía que esto no era buena idea, esta reunión era una idea muy mala, su hermana podría parecer tranquila pero él sabía que por dentro era una tormenta de ira y destrucción –Grayfia- llamo a su esposa –trae a Millicas- el mensaje era claro, no dejarlo interactuar con el trío de pelirojas las cuales esperaban la más mínima oportunidad para matarse.

El grupo afectado dejará las hostilidades cuando tenga lo que estaba a punto de pasar o mejor dicho dónde estaba a punto de pasar, en ese lugar fácilmente cada uno de ellos podría morir, y su madre no estaba en el mejor humor.

Muy lejos de ese lugar en una mansión ostentosa, un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de dicho lugar, era alto de los 1.85, atlético hecho para ser rápido y fuerte, su rostro mostraba una máscara en sus mejillas tres a cada lado, sus ojos azules brillaban como un par de zafiros, y su cabello parecía estar hecho de sangre fresca. Continuando caminando ignoro a los múltiples cuerpos sin vida que plagaban los pasillos de la mansión, en las paredes se automáticamente ver múltiples agujeros de balas así como manchas de sangre, sus calmados pasos tropezaban con los infinitos casquillos de bala los cuales sonaban como cascabeles cada vez que sus costosos zapatos movían uno y chocaban con los otros.

-Naruto-sama- un hombre entro al pasillo corriendo y fue hacia el solo para detenerse cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Dime, ya los han encontrado- pregunto el pelirojo de ojos azules.

-Sí señor, están en la sección sur, están los principales cabecillas y sus dos hijos- respondió el hombre el cual tomaba su arma, que era un rifle de asalto TAR-21 el cual estaba totalmente descargado –esperamos sus órdenes- dijo sacando el cargador vacío e introducir uno nuevo totalmente lleno.

Naruto apretó el mango de su espada, esta noche sus enemigos caerían por atreverse a lastimar a su familia. Mirando a la pared a uno de los pocos cuadros que no habían sido tocados ni por las balas o la sangre, observo un cuadro familiar, la familia era una de pelinegros de ojos negros como el carbón. Apretando sus dientes afectados su ira crecer.

\- "No cometas errores, los errores son debilidades y las debilidades conducen a la muerte" - recito las palabras de su abuela –cometimos un error y pagamos por ello, confiamos en ustedes, ese fue nuestro error, y pagamos con la vida de uno de los nuestros- dijo tomando con más fuerza el mango de su katana –ahora ustedes cometieron un error, y pagaran por ello- dijo desenvainando su espada y con la velocidad de un rayo corto el cuadro justo a la mitad –los quiero vivos- dijo volviendo a envainar su arma, solo para notar a la mujer mayor en el cuadro, la madre de los herederos de esa familia –diles que no toquen a la mujer quiero verla-

El hombre a su lado entendió el mensaje, esa familia sufriría por lo que había hecho. Nadie intenta joder a la familia Uzumaki y sale con vida para contarlo.

Caminando a su destino, el pelirojo se encontró con más cuerpo de personas, muchos eran enemigos, algunos eran de sus hombres, ellos tenían recompensados, habían caído enfrentando a su enemigo valientemente. Continuando su camino pronto llego a donde los esperaban el resto de sus hombres.

Habiendo pasos entre ellos escucho como un hombre lanzaba maldiciones a los cuatro vientos, ese requerimiento ser al que buscaba.

-Fugaku Uchiha- mencionao haciendo callar al hombre mayor.

-Tu ... exijo una explicación mocoso, esto es la guerra y diez la seguridad ... ¡ah! - sus palabras murieron cuando tenían un corte profundo en su cara.

-Silencio- dijo Naruto quien mantenía su espada extendida, con la cual había hecho un corte profundo desde la oreja del hombre hasta su mejilla –no me creas un idiota, sé muy bien lo que hiciste, los que mandaste hacer a tus hombre y tus hijos- dijo fríamente ganando se un rostro pálido del hombre.

-Tu ... -

-llévenselo junto a los demás- ordeno a sus hombres para luego pasar a un lado del hombre herido y estar frente a la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros –Mikoto Uchiha- dijo el nombre de la mujer mientras levantaba su rostro con sus dedos –llévensela a la torre, nadie la toca

La mujer bajo su mirada al suelo, la ambición de su esposo los había condenado y este era su precio por la tradición, ellos posiblemente morirían, ella, ella solo era el premio.

Saliendo de la mansión observo como sus hombres de un poco sacaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, uno a uno los colocaban en un camión proporcionado por el jefe de la policía que lo esperaba al lado de su auto.

-Todo bien Naruto-dono- pregunto el jefe policial.

-Ahora lo está Takashi-dono- respondió mientras que se comportaron como los prisioneros en un auto ya la matriarca Uchiha en otro –como lo manejaran-

-Enfrentamiento por el poder, un clan rival comenzó a expandirse, llegaron balearon el lugar y masacraron a la familia principal- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo que había sacado de su saco para señalar a los miembros masculinos de la familia Uchiha –no quedo nadie- dijo ahora señalando a la mujer que conoció muy bien como Mikoto Uchiha la cual era embarcada en un vehículo a un destino que él no conocía –no podremos decir quienes fueron ya que el lugar fue incendiado hasta sus cimientos –dijo señalando uno de sus policías cualquier llevaban grandes galones de gasolina –cuando llegamos junto a los bomberos no quedaban más que cenizas-

-Hágalo, si alguien hace preguntas de más házmelo saber- dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto para sacar un maletín –aquí esta lo que te prometió- dijo colocando el maletín en el capo de su auto para luego abrirlo.

Takashi observa el maletín abierto, por este tipo de cosas él estaba del lado de la antigua familia Uzumaki –no hizo falta- dijo –se lo buscaron y lo haría gustoso aun si no hay dinero de por medio. Pero esto llevara gastos, callar a algunos no es barato- dijo cerrando el maletín el cual mostraba varios fajos de dólares americanos de gran denominación.

-Entiendo- concordó Naruto, esos policías parecían muy nuevos y seguramente pedirían una jugosa tajada.

-Ahora si me disculpa tengo que marcharme, supongo que estoy en mi casa y aun no me informan de esto- dijo Takashi mientras se alejaba del lugar acompañado de sus policías.

Naruto se giró donde sus hombres terminan de recoger a sus caídos, no paso mucho para que un olor a humo se dejara sentir, de a poco el fuego comenzó a parecer y en cuestión de minutos la gran mansión no era más que una gran pila de fuego

-Naruto-sama- un hombre lo llamo –disculpe Naruto-sama… es un mensaje de su madre- Naruto arqueo una de sus cejas –al parecer su presencia se requiere-

Naruto suspiro, era una cosa tras otra –supongo que tengo que ir- dijo entrando en su auto.

Conduciendo de vuelta a su hogar toco el panel táctil en el tablero de su auto, tocando el icono de llamada busco el número de su madre. Los tonos de la llamada sonaron hasta que alguien respondió.

-Madre- dijo Naruto.

-Aquí estoy querido- respondió la peliroja con una voz dulce –supongo que quieres saber por qué te mandado a venir-

-Si- respondió –paso algo- pregunto.

-Sí, el momento llego cariño- respondió la peliroja –es hora de que elijas mi amor, es algo que ni tu puedes evitar-

-Te veré allí- dijo sonando un poco más serio –algo más-

-Sí, yo temo que esta noche no podre estar contigo más que para este asunto- respondió Kushina sonando algo decepcionada.

Colgando la llamada Naruto acelero su auto, esto era por algo que no quería pasar, pero si era la voluntad de su abuela él tenía que aceptarla.

* * *

Bueno se acabó, eso es todo de momento. Si quieren más comenten sus opiniones.

Como notaron aquí habrá de todo un poco, así que esperen lo inesperado. Es obvio que habrá lemon, eso nunca sobra.

Ese fic será l puerta de entrada a una nueva forma de escribir algunos, ojo solo algunos, de mis fics. Odienme o odorenme.

Se despide -AlejandroV- y que la zhukulezia los acompañe


	2. capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Hello people! Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran porque actualizo esto, y es simple la explicación. Cuando una idea llega a mi mente con fuerza no pienso en otra cosa que no sea esta, dicho eso, le quiero decir lo siguiente. Para aquellos que esperan la actualización de mis otras historias, les pido que sean pacientes ya están casi listas de hecho ya están en el horno los siguientes capítulos, solo que estoy esperando tenerlos todos para así hacer una actualización completa de todas los Fic.

Con respecto a los comentarios, fueron pocos pero aceptables, pero que se puede esperar de la categoría spanish, seriamente, nosotros los de habla española somos tacaños, aprendan de los de habla inglesa que dejan más de 100 comentarios por solo 500 palabras, eso es amor.

Por cierto he recibido un sin número de PMs de habla inglesa, para aquellos que amablemente me dejaron sus mensajes privados, aprecio eso, algunos me pidieron consejos y realmente no soy quien para darlos ya que no me considero un escritor consumado, solo alguien con mucha imaginación que le cuesta plasmar sus ideas en el papel, o en mi pequeña pantalla LCD de 19 pulgadas.

Otra cosa por la demora, es que estoy ayudando a algunos usuarios a dar ese paso de lectores a autores, no sé si darán ese paso, eso es decisión de ellos no mía.

Los saludos y respuestas.

**AngelOFTHEEND**: aquí la tienes amigo, lee goza y deja tu rikolino comentario.

**Arraia**: Here is the continuation, I'm glad you liked this story. I await your comments. By the way I regret my english a lot, since it is very bad, I am very sure that the google translator does it much better and that depresses me.

**Yahiko8D**: ese es mi objetivo en la vida, confundiros pero que les guste, que poco a poco sean como yo, alguien tan retorcido mentalmente que pocas personas comprendan realmente lo que piensen.

**Kakaroto22**: gracias, corto tu comentario pero contundente.

**Chisa782911**: NarutoxAkeno, ese es un tema delicado, pues este es un Fic multi cross, no es 100% Naru/DxD, hay que tener mucho cuidado con los personajes que se integraran, no solo colocarlos por colocarlos, ya que eso sería sobresaturar todo, y eso es lo que ocurre con muchos que colocan un montón de personajes y luego no saben qué hacer con ellos, de hecho esa fue la razón de comenzar de la forma que lo hice atacando a los Uchiha y matándolos ( huy… spoiler) no quiero una trama complicada en exceso, solo algo que le de sabor, pero a tu pregunta inicial, la respuesta seria… lee los futuros capítulos, no te decepcionaras.

Ok, eso serían los comentarios públicos, ahora los privados, no los colocare ya que realmente fueron unos cuantos.

Pero… responderé de forma general.

Algunos me preguntaron qué como desarrollaría ente Fic, la verdad es simple, principio, mitad y final. No será nada dramático como una novela mexicana o venezolana, no estoy haciendo "pasión de gavilanes" (no sé si pasión de gavilanes se tradujo al inglés… meh!) no será una historia de 1000 capítulos, no, será algo medio, fácil de leer y entretenido, vamos que eso espero. Lemon, pero por supuesto, la pregunta ofende. Harem… eh, pues… pues sí. Lo siento a quien no le guste, pero por algo puse a esas tres pelirojas sexis junto a sus madres.

Ahora solo lean.

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.

Caminando por el extenso pasillo el gran grupo familiar siguió a la sirvienta del castillo. Para los más jóvenes el lugar era por más impresionante, a cada lado del pasillo habían armaduras de diferentes épocas del periodo feudal, jarrones de la más fina porcelana los acompañaban. Para las más jóvenes dichos lujos no eran ajenos, sus familias eran adineradas, pero nunca alcanzarían tal lujo.

Para Rias era claro que algo había pasado entre su padre y su abuela la cual hasta ahora era un total misterio. Un disputa familiar, tal vez, de su padre no sacaría mucho ya que desde que tenía memoria el siempre evitaba el tema a toda costa. Su hermano Sirzechs tampoco sabría nada, pues no había secreto que el pudiera ocultarle.

-¡Cuanta nostalgia!-

Las palabras de la peliroja mayor de ojos dorados llamo su atención y de la de los demás. Miio miraba con un gran brillo en sus ojos la armadura samurái que estaba en una vitrina, era corpulenta sus placas brillaban en rojo y negro, poseía una máscara Tengu la cual hacia una mueca algo macabra, poseía seis espadas, tres a cada lado de su cintura, el pecho de la armadura estaba dibujado el símbolo de un remolino en cuyas espirales se podían aprecias lo que parecían ser leves espinas, en la espalda de la armadura estaban dos lanzas cuyas puntas brillaban en el más mínimo rastro de luz.

-Recuerdas, oni-chan- la pregunta de Mio hizo saltar una leve contracción en la ceja de Zeoticus –solías decir que cuando fueras grande, te convertirías en el líder y guiarías a estos generales bajo tu mando- dijo señalando la armadura –es una pena-

-Los tiempos cambian, la gente cambia- fue la seca y dura respuesta del pelirojo masculino.

-Eso es un hecho- dijo Mio suspirando y negando.

Sirzechs no sabía casi nada de su familia paterna, maldita sea que toda su vida lo único que sabía era que su padre y su abuela no estaban en buenos términos, a sus tías las conocías, a Mio la conoció por primera vez cuando era un adolescente y estaba cumpliendo sus decimotercer año, el encuentro fue breve como los demás que lo siguieron, pero si algo pudo recoger de esos esporádicos y leves encuentros fue algo, su padre fue el foco de la ruptura familiar.

De la señora Irene sabia aún menos de parte de su padre, de hecho solo la había visto una sola vez, aun recordaba como su padre se retorcía en el suelo cuando la peliroja le había golpeado en el estómago sacándole todo el aire. Aun recordaba las palabras de la peliroja en ese momento "me vuelves a buscar y te matare". Lo que fue averiguando por su cuenta no lo alentaba a conocer más a fondo a su tía, una asesina, maestra de negocios del mercado negro, líder de algunos mercenarios de renombre. Él no era un santo, la fortuna de su familia venia en su mayoría de negocios que se hacían por debajo de la mesa pero llegar al nivel de la peliroja era una cosa que no quería alcanzar, no después de que su hijo llegara a este mundo.

Irene por su lado mantenía su ritmo detrás de la sirvienta, no tenía tiempo para perderse en recuerdos que no la ayudarían en nada, ya tendría tiempo cuando su hija rehiciera su relación con su sobrino. Y si Erza no podía ella misma tomaría cartas en el asunto, nada le impediría regresar a sus orígenes.

-Erza, muévete- ordeno a su hija la cual se había detenido un momento para ver la armadura del antiguo general.

-Si madre- respondió la peliroja menor quien continuo detrás de ella mientras cargaba a su más preciada posesión la cual era su hijo.

A medida que el grupo se fue internando más adentro del antiguo hogar los tres adultos pelirojos comenzaron a sentir cada vez más esa presencia que les hacía sentir ese nudo en el estómago. Para ellos aún les era increíble que esa presencia aún se mantuviera tan fuerte, parecía que los años lo único que hicieron fue fortalecerla, sin dudas su madre era alguien impresionante y algunos comenzaron a tener dudas de estar allí.

Erza por un momento se sintió indefensa ante tal monstruosa presencia, su abuela era sin dudas una persona peligrosa, si eso sentía ahora no podía imaginar cómo sería estar frente a ella.

-¡Wah!-

La exclamación de su bebe hizo a la peliroja bajar la mirada hacia él, el inocente no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo ante la monstruosa presencia de la señora que regía en ese lugar, es más se le veía sonriente como si esa presencia le entretuviera. Sonriendo acuno más a su pequeño tesoro.

Miia vio esta pequeña interacción con algo de curiosidad, ella sentía que su corazón estaba siendo apretado duramente por lo que sea que estaba en el ambiente. Ella era muy consiente que su propia presencia era aterradora en algunas ocasiones, pero el dueño de semejante presencia salía de la escala de la imaginación. Que el pequeño no se viera afectado más bien entretenido le era impresionante, y solo la hacía hervir la sangre, ese niño, ese bebe, no le pertenecía a la otra peliroja, le pertenecía a ella, la única leal, la única que nunca había herido a su padre.

Por su parte Rias, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, la persona que estaba haciendo esto no era humana del todo, bueno no es que ella lo fuera* así que esta era la famosa presencia de un Uzumaki de alto grado, ella solo había sentido algo así anteriormente, Naruto, Naruto era lo único que podía igualar semejante poder, y por lo que sabía solo lo hacía cuando se enojaba, y solo lo uso con ella una vez, aquella vez que ambos tomaron caminos separados hace unos meses. Ella realmente quería dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

Sirzechs estaba seguro que de ser un humano común y corriente el habría muerto hace mucho, su corazón latía rápidamente incluso él podía escucharlo, sin dudas alguna un Uzumaki de sangre pura era impresionante, su padre no era nada en contra de eso. Agradeció a su sangre mestiza, ser mitad Uzumaki realmente ayudaba ahora. Mirando atrás vio a su querida hermana tratando de calmar su respiración, tenía cierto grado de éxito pero ese éxito menguaba a medida que se acercaban al origen. Mirando a su padre y tías los vio calmados y centrados, realmente envidiaba eso. Su pobre hijo se aferraba a su madre y abuela quienes parecían tener algún tipo de dificultad aunque lo ocultaban magistralmente. Observo a su prima Erza y a su bebe, el niño solo reía como lo haría un bebe, también lo envidiaba.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse les llamo la atención al frente donde dos hombres vestidos formalmente de negro y armados con fusiles de asalto abrían la puerta.

-Adelante, siéntense cómodos. Enseguida les traeré algunos refrigerios-

Dando media vuelta la doncella salió del lugar dejando al grupo de invitados solos.

La sala en si era enorme, engalanada con múltiples artículos de la más fina procedencia, porcelana, estandartes de remolinos, armaduras antiguas y un enorme cuadro que ocupaba toda una pared en la cual se apreciaba una batalla campal, era hermoso y horrible al mismo tiempo, en el cuadro solo se podía observar muerte por donde se le observara, hombres peleando hasta su último aliento y su sangre manchando el suelo hasta convertirlo en un mar de sangre.

Solo hizo falta el sonido de las puertas cerrarse para que algunos grados de temperatura cayeran en la habitación. Sirzechs sabía la peligrosidad de la situación, tomando un poco de aire se armó con valor.

-Es bueno ver a la familia reunida, ha sido un largo tiempo Miio-san- saludo a su tía quien se sentaba en uno de los sofá a la vez que cruzaba sus pierna seductoramente.

-Sin dudas lo ha sido Sirzechs, veo que me hiciste caso y echaste raíces- respondió la peliroja mirando al pequeño Millicas quien apartaba la miraba apenado a la seductora mujer –dime quien es la mujer que te acompaña, asumo que será la madre del pequeño-

-Si…- respondió mientras sonreía torpemente –ella es Grayfia, y él es Millicas- presento a la mujer y a su hijo.

Esto era torpe sin dudas, Zeoticus lo sabía, observando a su Hermana mayor Irene caminar hasta estar de frente a la inmensa pintura, suspiro.

-Como te ha ido hermana- pregunto a la mujer.

-Cállate-

Zeoticus solo pudo encogerse ante la respuesta de su hermana mayor, realmente no esperaba otra cosa, y se merecía ese trato de parte de la hermosa peliroja. Suspirando el pelirojo mayor se dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba su familia la cual estaba ya sentada en un gran sofá.

-Eso no salió bien- le susurro Venelana a su ex-esposo.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba- le respondió Zeoticus mirándola y dándole una triste sonrisa –si fuese otra ocasión estaría muerto ahora mismo-

-Algún día me dirás porque tal agresión hacia ti-

-Cosas sin importancia-

Venelana enarco una de sus finas cejas, tal hostilidad no se ganaba gratuitamente, pero no presionaría al pelirojo, él tenía sus secretos, los cuales de hecho fueron causa de su divorcio.

Miio parecía estar disfrutando internamente, Zeoticus siempre le divertía, la oveja negra de la familia, el revolucionario. Le había salido cara la jugada y la había arrastrado con él y peor aún a Irene, la más cercana a su madre después de Kushina, realmente le sorprendía que su hermano ya no estuviese muerto.

-¡Nee-chan!- Irene arrugo su rostro a su hermana –dime hermana que has sabido de Kushina, desde que llegamos no la he visto y deseo preguntarle por mis bebes-

-Kushina debe estar con nuestra madre ahora, y tus mascotas me tienen sin ningún cuidado- respondió la peliroja de ojos cafés la cual se volvió a centrar en el enorme cuadro.

-Eres horrible Nee-chan, mis bebes te han ayudado mucho, deberías estarles más agradecida- respondió Miio haciendo un lindo mohín.

Rias miraba todo esto con cierto desconcierto, su tía parecía totalmente ajena a la atmosfera fría que inundaba a la sala, realmente como podía actuar así en un momento tan incómodo. Mirando a la hija de Miio, Miia, vio como esta le sonreía nerviosamente, solo podía asumir que sentía pena por su madre. Desviando su mirada al otra lado observo a la peliroja mayor de su generación, Erza, de inmediato sintió su ceño fruncirse levemente.

Erza por su lado sintió la penetrante mirada de la hija de Zeoticus, no era rival para ella, la otra peliroja tenía más probabilidades de rasguñar un diamante con las uñas que rasguñarla a ella, pero su hijo era otra cosa, su pequeño bebe aún era indefenso, así que si la otra peliroja hacia algo estúpido no dudaría en matarla.

Miia por su parte decidió ignorar a sus primas quienes parecían una trampa de osos lista para ser pisada. Por su parte decidió observar a su madre quien parecía estar divirtiéndose causando incomodidad, realmente su madre podía ser horrible. Cerrando sus dorados ojos trato de calmar su mente, su madre muchas veces le decía que ella le daba dolores de cabeza cuando se dejaba guiar por sus emociones, pero era al revés ella le daba dolores de cabeza constantemente, es que era mucho pedir un momento de tranquilidad al lado de su madre. La peliroja solo deseaba una distracción, algo normal, nada que implicara sangre.

-Disculpen la demora-

Las plegarias de Miia fueron contestadas, por la puerta la sirvienta de antes entraba empujando un carrito con refrigerios y detrás de ella un par de mujeres más.

-Pónganlas en el centro- ordeno a sus acompañantes quienes obedecieron su orden –espero que sea de su agrado- dijo destapando las bandejas de su carrito, aplaudiendo al aire las otras dos sirvientas hicieron lo mismo.

El primer carrito traía un té y una gran variedad de galletas y pasteles, todos y cada uno muy apetecibles a la vista, un verdadero gusto para la vista. El segundo traía un par de botellas de vino y una gran jarra de whiskey, al parecer de la mejor calidad, obviamente pensado en los dos hombres presentes. El tercero era el más esperado por la esposa de Sirzechs y Erza, pues el carrito portaba frutas y jugos además de lo que parecía alimento nutricional para bebes.

-Esto es para los pequeños, en especial para él bebe- dijo la sirvienta mientras sonreía dulcemente –sírvanse a gusto, si necesitan algo mas estaré al otro lado de la puerta- dijo dando media vuelta y marcharse acompañada de sus ayudantes.

-Gracias- agradecieron tanto Grayfia como Erza.

-Antes de irte, nuestra hermana, aún sigue ocupada- pregunto Zeoticus levantándose e ir al segundo carrito y tomar la jarra botella de whiskey servirse.

-Me temo que si señor- le respondió la sirvienta que por nada abandonaba su dulce sonrisa –Mito-sama aún no se encuentra bien, pero pronto los recibirá-

-Cuando- esta vez fue Irene quien aún seguía mirando el enorme y sangriento cuadro.

-Pronto, está esperando la llegada de su hijo- tales palabras tuvieron la facultad de detener el tiempo por unas milésimas de segundo –Naruto-sama se encuentras de camino, llegara dentro de poco, así que no será mucha la espera-

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue lo único que se escuchó, solo dos personas fueron ajenas a la tensión en el aire, la primera era él bebe de la peliroja de ojos cafés, quien en su inocencia no se enteraba de nada más que de los atentos mimos de su madre quien ahora paralizada solo podía ver la puerta ahora cerrada y esperar que se abriera y entrara el heredero Uzumaki que en su momento fue su amigo y más importante, su amante.

Por su parte Millicas parpadeo ante el silencio de los adultos, no entendía por qué el nombramiento del novio de su tía Rias generaba tal silencio, él era una persona muy alegre y amorosa según veía cada ver que su tía y él se reunían, incluso se besaban y a veces su tía no dormía en su casa, aunque ya llevaba tiempo que no hacían eso y que Naruto no los visitaba. Tales pensamientos inocentes fueron cortados de raíz cuando su amorosa madre le dio una rebanada de pastel.

Mirando el reflejo en la superficie del té que había servido en una fina taza de porcelana Kushina esperaba, su hijo pronto llegaría y con él los culpables de tan atroz atentado a su familia.

-Kushina-sama-

La peliroja parpadeo un par de veces cuando dijeron su nombre, a su lado una joven niña la miraba con sus inocentes y grandes ojos violetas. La joven niña no debía tener más de 5 años, su cabello rojo y lizo caía en cascada por su espalda, su rostro era redondo como lo solía tener ella cuando tenía la misma edad, vestida con un kimono gris y apagado.

-Oh, Momo. Discúlpame, me perdí en mis pensamiento- se disculpó la peliroja quien de inmediato le dio la taza de té a su madre quien lo tomo.

-Kushina-sama, Naruto-sama, cuando tardara el en llegar- pregunto la joven.

-No tardara querida, el salió un momento a atender ciertas cuentas- dijo la peliroja a la menor.

-Fue a buscar a quienes mataron a oto-san y oka-san- pregunto.

-Eres muy lista Momo- reconoció Kushina, la pequeña fue la única sobreviviente del atentado. Cuando se enteró de que sus padre habían muerto lloro por un día entero, solo para que en el siguiente dejara de hacerlo y pedirle a su madre Mito que les hiciera pagar a los culpables por lo que habían hecho.

-Así es Momo, Naruto fue a buscar a quienes asesinaron a tus padres, pronto tendrás tu venganza al igual que nosotras- dijo Mito terminando de tomar su te. No sería suave con su nieta, nunca lo seria, no lo fue con sus hijas y no lo seria con su nieta, ella debía ser fuerte, los débiles no tenían cabida en su familia.

-Se fuerte Momo, se fuerte y nada podrá lastimarte de nuevo- aconsejo Kushina.

-Recuerda, No cometas errores, los errores son debilidades y las debilidades conducen a la muerte- las palabras dichas por la matriarca quedaron tatuadas en la mente de la pequeña, quien miro a sus manos las cuales se apretaban en un puño.

-No cometeré errores, no seré débil, yo soy una Uzumaki y los Uzumaki no son débiles- dijo mientras en sus ojos había un brillo el cual no debía estar en una niña tan joven.

La sonrisa en la cara de Mito era una que Kushina no había visto en mucho tiempo, ella podía decir que la matriarca estaba sumamente orgullosa de la niña. La pequeña tenía ese espíritu que tanto ella amaba en su familia.

-Kushina- llamo Mito a su hija.

-Que deseas madre-

-Tus hermanas y hermano, dime, dime acerca de ellos y su progenie- pregunto.

-Parecen saludables madre, al parecer todos ellos lograron salir adelante por sus propios medios- dijo la peliroja mientras recordaba los informes que había leído de sus hermanos –cada uno de ellos tiene hijos e hijas, Zeoticus engendro un hijo y una hija, Sirzechs y Rias según se- Kushina ignoro el leve ceño de su madre al nombrar al pelirojo –Irene por mucho ha sido la más exitosa de los tres que se marcharon, ha sabido aprovechar tus lecciones madre-

-Irene siempre fue fuerte, su único error fue dejarse llevar por el amor hacia su hermano- dijo recordando a su hija mayor.

-Fue lamentable su perdida, pero parece esforzarse en querer volver- defendió la peliroja heredera quien en el fondo realmente quería que su hermana mayor se volviese a integrar en especial por que su hija había dado a luz a su nieto –además está el hecho de su hija-

-Él bebe…- Mito dijo recordando lo que le había sentido, una pequeña vida ligada a su sangre –un heredero oculto- cerrando sus ojos se centró en la presencia del pequeño que ahora estaba siendo alimentado por su joven madre –necesito conocerlo-

-Lo harás a su tiempo madre- le respondió su hija –por su parte esta Miio… ella, ella no parece haber cambiado mucho-

-Serpiente lujuriosa- Kushina por un momento pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

-Como ya sabes ella tiene una hija, Miia- esta vez fue el turno de Kushina de sonreír –no parece muy diferente de su madre según pude sentir-

-Por lo que he sentido se deja llevar por sus emociones al igual que su madre-

-Así parece-

-Siento a alguien más, un niño…-

-Debe ser el nieto de Zeoticus, Millicas según recuerdo, al parecer tiene la misma edad de Momo- dijo mirando a la pequeña a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -Lástima, al parecer Zeoticus no ha ordenado a su hijo que le enseñe al joven nada importante-

-Sigue decepcionándome- dijo la matriarca –solo espero que no sea muy tarde y aun pueda enseñársele, sería un desperdicio, sería un buen candidato para Momo-

-En efecto- concordó Kushina –pero lo realmente importante ahora es el asunto de Naruto, madre, no quiero contradecirte, pero crees que realmente mi hijo acepte casarse con alguna de ellas después de lo ocurrido con dos de ellas-

-Naruto, tu hijo. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer, es el heredero, tendrá que elegir una y así prevalecer el linaje de la familia, si ellas realmente lo llegaron a amar no dudo que de nuevo logren hacer que las acepte de nuevo, de fallar tu tomaras esa obligación, después de todo ya lo has hecho- las palabras de su madre eran firmes, aunque lo último.

-Lo hare madre- como su madre conocía eso no le importó mucho realmente, era su obligación pero no por eso no era menos vergonzoso sobre todo cuando su madre lo dijera como si fuese lo más normal.

-Mito-sama, Kushina-sama-

Ambas mujeres miraron a la puerta donde se podía ver la sombra de una mujer quien esperaba el permiso para pasar.

-Adelante-

Al abrirse las puertas una sirvienta paso y camino hasta las señoras del castillo y arrodillarse ante ellas. Era una mujer joven, vistiendo un kimono de color negro y gris mostrando el luto de la familia, de cabello castaño largo, el cual estaba recogido en un moño alto dejando solo un par de mechones cortos en su frente, sus ojos cafés solo mostraban sumisión y lealtad absoluta. Su estructura era delicada y armónica, no podía decirse que era una belleza absoluta como su ama, o sus hijas, pero aun así la joven mujer era hermosa.

-Alguna noticia o novedad, Aino- pregunto Mito.

-Si señora- respondió la joven mujer –Naruto-sama acaba de llamar y dice que pronto estará acá, además pide que preparen todo ya que los culpables de la pérdida de su hijo vienen con el-

-No esperaba menos de tu hijo- comento Mito mirando a su hija quien le sonreía dulcemente –de nuevo ha dejado el nombre de nuestra familia en lo más alto- dijo con orgullo –aprende Momo, aprende del que dentro de poco será tu señor-

-Eso are Mito-sama, mi padre también estaría orgulloso- dijo la pequeña recordando a su amoroso padre.

-Sin dudas lo estaría- sonrió Kushina -ordena que preparen todo, quiero ver el rostro de los que lastimaron a mi familia-

-Como ordene señora-

Levantándose la mujer salió y se dispuso a hacer los preparativos para la llegada del joven señor del castillo. Necesitaría algunos inciensos y tatamis nuevos, algo le decía que los que estaban ahora se mancharían con sangre.

En la lejanía en su auto Naruto conducía a una velocidad estándar, no es que tuviese mucha prisa por llegar a su hogar. Mirando por el retrovisor de su auto observo al auto que lo seguía, allí estaban los culpables de que su familia estuviese de luto, apretando el volante se recrimino, el nunca confió en los Uchiha, la traición era algo que llevaban en la sangre, pero algo le hizo bajar la guardia, que fue no lo supo, no supo lo que planeaban hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Tu muerte será vengada Nagato- dijo mirando a la carretera delante de él, donde podía ver claramente a su tío mirándole –juro que sufrirán, su muerte será rápida pero no por eso menos dolorosa, ahora descansa sabiendo que tu hija tendrá su venganza- suspirando observo que la figura de su tío le sonreía para luego desvanecerse –ahora ve con tu hija-

Mirando al tablero de su auto busco en el panel táctil un número el cual marco, solo se escucharon dos tonos antes de que alguien respondiese.

-Naruto-sama- respondió una voz masculina algo gruesa.

-Como están nuestros invitados- pregunto refiriéndose a los cabecillas de la familia Uchiha.

-Calmados, aunque el líder Uchiha exige saber a dónde se llevaron a su esposa-

-Su esposa es el menor de sus problemas, debería preocuparse más por el mismo que por otra persona- dijo –además su hermosa esposa no saldrá lastimada, su lindo rostro me servirá para otras cosas-

La respuesta del otro lado solo fueron risas amortiguadas de sus hombres. Colgando la llamada se centró de nuevo en la carretera, faltaba poco y estaría en su hogar.

-Escuchaste eso Uchiha- dijo el líder de grupo en el auto donde los cabecillas estaban –cierto no puedes escucharme muy bien con eso puesto- dijo retirando de golpe los audiófonos y la capucha de la cabeza del principal de la familia Uchiha.

-Ahg- se quejó Fugaku al sentir como la tela rosaba la fea herida en su rostro –si sabes lo que te conviene me dirás a donde se llevaron a mi esposa-

La respuesta al pelinegro solo fueron las carcajadas de sus captores.

-No estás en posición de exigir Uchiha, pero te responderé, tu dulce y hermosa esposa fue llevada a otro lugar, cual, no lo sé. Pero lo que si se, es que Naruto-sama sabrá darle algo que seguramente gozara _mucho_-

Se necesitaron dos hombres para detener al iracundo Fugaku el cual se había abalanzado hacia el hombre que había dicho esas palabras.

-Cálmate- dijo el hombre que por ningún motivo perdió la calma –yo en tu posición pensaría más en mi propio futuro que en el de los demás- dijo mirando al frente donde el castillo Uzumaki ya se podía ver –ok, prepárense todos, no quiero errores o yo mismo los matare, ahora colóquenle eso de nuevo y esta vez hagan algo para callarlo- dijo a sus hombres que de inmediato cubrieron el rostro del Uchiha no sin antes colocarle un pañuelo en la boca para que no hablara de mas-

Naruto no disminuyó la velocidad de su auto al ver la gran puerta del castillo de su familia. Como si reconocieran su presencia las enormes puertas se abrieron automáticamente dejando su paso libre para el joven señor del castillo. Estacionando su auto frente a las puertas de su hogar ancestral Naruto suspiro mientras colocaba su cabeza en el volante, su mente era un tumulto de emociones pero la más dominante era la ira, ira que necesitaba ser calmada, y lo peor era que la mujer que era encargada de bajar sus niveles de estrés estaba muy atareada y lamentablemente no podría ayudarlo.

-Toc… Toc…-

Separando su cabeza del volante mira a la ventana donde un guardia de seguridad tocaba el vidrio de la puerta.

-Señor todo bien- pregunto el guardia tratando de mirar a través del cristal ahumado.

-De maravillas- susurro para sí mismo con evidente sarcasmo, sabiendo muy bien lo que le esperaba dentro de su hogar.

Apagando el potente motor del auto Naruto tomo su espada quien esperada ser usada una vez más esa noche. Saliendo del vehículo volvió a su estado calmado y sin emociones como si nada lo afectase.

-Toma… llévalo al garaje y di a los encargados que llenen el tanque- dijo dándole las llaves de su auto al guardia.

-Como ordene-

Con calma aliso la inexistente arruga en su traje. Escuchando la puerta de los vehículos que lo acompañaban abrirse y cerrarse miro a su espalda donde sus hombres sacaban a lo que quedaba de la familia Uchiha.

Dando la orden silenciosa a sus hombres camino a las puertas de su hogar la cuales fueron abiertas por los hombres armados encargados de la puerta.

Solo entrar su sentido del olfato se vio inundado de varios olores que no había olido en mucho tiempo, tres de ellos los conocía muy bien, sin darse cuenta un sentimiento de nostalgia ataco su corazón, gruñendo para sí mismo aparto tal sentimiento en algún lugar muy profundo de su ser, no era el momento para tales arranques emocionales.

-Naruto-sama-

Mirando al frente se encontró con una de las tantas doncellas del castillo, una que conocía muy bien.

-Aino-saludo a la mujer quien le sonrió amablemente, junto con un leve rubor.

-Naruto-sama, su madre y Mito-sama lo esperan en la sala ceremonial- dijo la mujer quien dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar –sígame por favor-

Dando la señal a sus hombres estos lo siguieron con el trio de prisioneros.

Más adelante en la sala de invitados todos notaron de inmediato la repentina actividad, las doncellas entraron como un rayo a la sala acompañada de guardias armados los cuales se colocaron en las puertas y se prepararon para abrirlas cuando fuese el momento.

-Parece que ya está aquí- dijo Miio mientras su rostro era adornado de una pequeña sonrisa para luego darle un sorbo a su te.

-Así parece- afirmo Zeoticus quien al igual que sus hermanas había sentido la repentina entrada de una presencia muy dominante en su casa.

Irene sonrió muy disimuladamente mientras continuaba mirando el enorme mural, sin dudas el hijo de Kushina había crecido, el aura que se habría paso a través de su antiguo hogar era como un tsunami violento que arrasaba con todo, digno de un heredero del clan Uzumaki, ahora sabía muy bien que había visto Erza en Naruto, lamiéndose los labios ideo su estrategia, si Erza no podía con la tarea que le había encomendado, ella misma se haría cargo, después de todo el poder llama al poder, y ella era muy poderosa.

Mientras el trio de jóvenes féminas, miraron a la puerta con diferentes emociones, dos de ellas con evidente nerviosismo la otra solo excitación.

Rias al sentir la presencia del pelirojo heredero, sintió sus piernas débiles, era justo como lo recordaba, salvaje, dominante e indomable, era la encarnación misma de lo que significaba el apellido Uzumaki, un Maelstrom. Naruto Uzumaki el hombre del cual ella se había enamorado y al cual le fallo.

-Me niego- murmuro a si misma siendo escuchada solo por ella –me niego a perderlo- con una fuerza que ni ella creía poseer, Rias calmo sus rodillas, si él era fuerte ella lo seria diez veces más, y aun que le costase toda la vida ella volvería a él.

Por su lado Erza miraba intensamente a la puerta, su mente se preparaba para el momento en que se abriera y por ella pasara el padre de su hijo, con firmeza espero. Sus nervios se calmaron al igual que su respiración, no mostraría debilidad, ella era fuerte tanto o más que su propia madre. Todo lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad solo eso.

La última de las pelirojas sonrió en placer puro al sentir la corriente de poder que se acercaba cada vez más, estaba muy segura que su núcleo estaba hecho un desastre húmedo, su unión solo era cuestión de tiempo, Naruto Uzumaki seria suyo y ella de él. Lo amaba y podría asegurar que con el tiempo él también la amaría.

El tiempo de pronto parecía detenerse cuando los dos guardias se acercaron a los pomos de las puertas y los tomaron. Tragando audiblemente algunos esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran.

Caminando a un ritmo neutro Naruto se habría paso a través de las numerosas salas, con impaciencia vio como el camino se hacía largo y apretando la funda de su espada trato de calmarse.

-Por acá-

Naruto asintió a Aino quien se acercó a una de las tantas puertas las cuales se abrieron y dieron paso a la sala de invitados la cual albergaba a unos invitados. Por una milésima de segundo Naruto se detuvo al ver quiénes eran, solo para continuar su camino a través de la sala. Sus agudos ojos miraron a cada uno de los presentes de la sala, como olvidar algunas de esas caras que habían dejado marca.

Reconoció de inmediato a Zeoticus, su antiguo suegro quien tanto lo odiaba. Su hermosa esposa Venelana, tan hermosa como siempre sobre todo con esa pequeña sonrisa que ahora le regalaba en forma de saludo. Sirzechs el que pudo ser su cuñado quien ahora le sonreía nerviosamente, a su lado su fría, seria, pero hermosa esposa Grayfia quien lo miraba con su siempre estoicidad. Su mirada se hablando un grado cuando aterrizo sobre el pequeño Millicas.

-Tío Naruto- le saludo el joven confundiéndole un poco, al parecer no sabía de la ruptura entre su tía y el.

-Millicas- saludo cortésmente –familia Gremory- saludo ignorando el bajo gruñido de Zeoticus.

-Naruto…-

La dulce voz que pronuncio su nombre le quemo ligeramente, girando levemente su cabeza a un lado observo a la hija de la familia Gremory. Rias, tan hermosa como la última vez que la había visto. Recordando ciertos asuntos apretó su espada, tal acción no pasó desapercibida por Zeoticus ni por Sirzechs. Calmando sus emociones aflojo el agarre y miro a la peliroja quien parecía desplomarse en cualquier momento, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse levemente, así como su labio temblaba.

-Rias-

Y eso fue todo, solo eso. Rias supo en ese momento que la herida que le había hecho fue más profunda y dolorosa de lo que alguna vez ella imagino. Solo su fuerte voluntad le impidió caer de rodillas y llorar, apretando sus ojos impidió a la primera lágrima salir. Abriendo sus ojos nuevamente vio como el hombre que amaba continuaba su marcha.

Sirzechs al ver a su hermana lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar su mano en su hombro tembloroso, era duro y lo sabía, y en ese momento era la única ayuda que podía ofrecer era esa, quizás más tarde él se las arreglaría para hablar en privado con Naruto. El sonido de gruñidos amortiguados lo hicieron mirar a la puerta solo para horrorizarse, un grupo de hombres armados traían a tres hombre en contra de su voluntad, su mente tan veloz como siempre unió las piezas. Esa noche se derramaría más sangre.

-¡Naruto-Koi!- Naruto parpadeo para mirar al frente donde una voluptuosa peliroja de ojos dorados lo abordaba en un fuerte abraso.

-Miio-san- saludo al reconocer a su burbujeante tía.

-Mou… cuantas veces te he dicho que solo Miio, o Miio-chan- reclamo haciendo un puchero muy lindo e infantil para una mujer de su edad. Tal actitud hizo un cambio de 180º en un parpadeo –asumo que ellos fueron los que mataron a Nagato- dijo siendo escuchado por todos.

-Uchiha- escupió con todo el asco y rencor que hervía dentro de él –hoy nuestra sangre derramada será vengada-

Tales palabras trajeron a los mayores un sentimiento de nostalgia que fue muy bienvenido por alguno de ellos, ese sentimiento de placer al ver a tus enemigos caer y ver su vida irse de sus ojos.

Deshaciéndose del abrazo de la mujer miro a su hija quien lo miraba con un saludable rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hola Naruto- saludo la peliroja menor.

-Un placer verte Miia, al igual que tu madre eres bienvenida a mi casa- él no era ajeno al sentimiento que sentía la peliroja por él, solo que no sabía corresponderle, su desconfianza aún era fuerte y se negaba a ser utilizado, aunque si Miia demostraba su lealtad para con el clan el con gusto la tomaría.

No queriéndose demorar más volvía a iniciar su marcha solo para ser detenido nuevamente.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre Naruto-

Mirando a su lado vio a Irene quien se le acercaba, cada paso de la peliroja era medido y no desperdiciado, a leguas noto el andar de una guerrera.

-Irene- nombro tranquilamente –puedo decir lo mismo de su persona, pero debo disculparme, no quiero hacer esperar a mi madre ni a mi abuela-

-Lo sé- concordó –pero tengo un asunto que necesito que hablemos más tarde, es un asunto… de familia- dijo haciéndose a un lado dejando la vista libre hacia su hija.

Naruto no quería verla, pero tenía que hacerlo, la etiqueta siempre fue muy importante en su familia.

-Erza…- sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

-_Perfecto_\- la sonrisa de Irene era muy satisfactoria, justo esa era la reacción que buscaba.

Naruto se negó a parpadear temiendo que la imagen se disolviera, allí mismo justo frente a él estaba la mujer que amo con locura. Maldita sea, al igual que con Rias, aun la seguía amando, ese sentimiento auto destructivo seguía latente en su corazón, pero había algo que hacía que ahora mismo el quisiera correr hacia la peliroja.

-¡Wah!-

Su corazón dio un vuelto al oírlo bostezar, en los brazos de la peliroja de ojos cafés estaba un bebe, un bebe pelirojo con mejillas marcadas. No, no podía, ese niño no podía ser de él, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón decía lo contrario.

Erza al ver la mirada atónita de su amado, quiso decirle todo lo que sentía, que su amor del pasado había dado frutos, solo que algo la detenía, y ese algo era su madre, que ahora mismo en una muda señal le decía que mantuviese la boca cerrada. Aceptando el mudo consejo solo se limitó a sonreírle con nostalgia.

Parpadeando un par de veces cerró su boca y respiro profundamente. Tomando de nuevo su porte regio y duro, dando media vuelta camino hacia la puerta, dándoles la señal a sus hombres estos lo siguieron de nuevo. Esto lo cambiaba todo.

-Síganme por favor, Mito-sama y Kushina-sama los esperan- dijo una sirvienta al fondo del grupo.

Asintiendo a las palabras de la sirvienta el grupo se preparó para la reunión familiar a la que algunos temían.

-_Muy astuta Irene, muy astuta_\- susurro Miio a su hermana quien caminaba a su lado y la cual no abandonaba su sonrisa.

-_Esto es importante hermana, solo juego mis cartas_\- respondió la mayor de las pelirojas.

-_Lo sé, solo cuídate de no mostrarlas todas, yo aún no muestro las mías_\- respondió la peliroja Miio sabiendo muy bien que hacer.

-_Si atentas contra el pequeño, juro que será lo último que hagas_\- amenazo Irene, su hermana era una víbora, y una muy venenosa.

-_Quien dijo que mi objetivo era el pequeño remolino… apunto al Maelstrom_\- con una sonrisa seductora la menor de las dos acelero al paso dejando a su hermana atrás.

Zeoticus miro la interacción de sus dos peligrosas hermanas, la estrategia de Irene era perfecta, atacar al único punto sensible de Naruto, la familia. Ella sabía que tan pronto como se corroborara que él era el padre no lo dejaría desamparado, y después solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su hija volviera a estar con el Uzumaki.

Por otra parte estaba Miio, su estrategia era más descarada, sexo. No dudaba en que a la más mínima oportunidad ella se metería debajo de las sabanas de la cama de Naruto, lo seduciría, lo manipularía y finalmente se aseguraría se puesto nuevamente en la familia. Solo había un detalle es ese plan, su sobrino no parecía el tipo de persona que se dejase manipular, sería muy interesante saber en que acabaría eso al final.

Y él. Bueno él no tenía plan alguno, el solo dejaría que todo fluyera, conocía a su hija y probablemente ya había pensado todo. El solo se limitaría a estar al margen y esperar el resultado.

Liderando el camino Aino guio a su joven señor. Sala tras sala el grupo se fue abriendo paso a través de ellas hasta llegar a una puerta doble la cual era custodiada celosamente por un par de guardias armados.

-Abran- fue todo lo que dijo Naruto siendo obedecido de inmediato.

Al otro lado Kushina sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba del suelo y dejaba sus oraciones al retrato de su hermano fallecido.

-Madre- hablo la peliroja a su madre quien aún miraba el retrato de su hijo.

-Déjalos pasar- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Con un suave sonido de deslizamiento ambas puertas se abrieron a su máxima capacidad. Con la seguridad que siempre lo caracterizo Naruto atravesó la puerta y camino hasta estar frente a su madre y abuela.

-Está hecho- dijo mirando a ambas pelirojas.

-Nunca me decepcionas, ahora toma tu lugar- dijo Mito para que Naruto asintiera y caminara hacia su madre y se colocara a su lado.

Mirando al frente la antigua matriarca Uzumaki observo a quienes entraban a la sala.

Y eso es todo, confuso, intrigante y con más preguntas que respuestas.

Sin más los dejo, como siempre dejen su riko comentario, que sus dedos no se romperán por tocar las teclas del teclado o la pantalla del móvil.

Otra cosa antes de irme, he notado que cuando subo algo a la página esta cambia totalmente las palabras de algunas oraciones, y eso se hace confuso para algunos lectores, y frustrante para mí ya que veo todo mi trabajo irse a la mierda, pues las oraciones muchas veces no tienen sentido alguno, he hecho pruebas y descargue la aplicación de fanfiction a mi móvil y sigue ocurriendo, no con tanta brutalidad como antes pero sigue pasando, así que no me culpen por algunas incoherencia a la hora de leer.

Se despide **–AlejandroV-** y como siempre que la zhukulensia los acompañe.


End file.
